superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dying for Pie and Imitation Krabs (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Dying for Pie"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Joe Murray Larry Leichliter |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Caleb Meurer Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Joe Murray Larry Leichliter Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Imitation Krabs"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Vincent Waller Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler William Reiss Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Kent Osborne Mark O'Hare |- |'Intromate Written by' |Vincent Waller Stephen Hillenburg Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Donna Castricone |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mr. Lawrence Merriwether Williams Mark O'Hare Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Hans, Fish #1, Narrator |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Penny, Robot Krabs |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Pirate |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Captain, Cutomer #1, Fish #1 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Directors' |Donna Grillo Gonzales Margaret Tang |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Recording Supervisor' |Krandal Crews |- |'Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'EMR Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'EMR Editor' |Brian Arnold |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer Carson Kugler Tom Foxmarnick |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'"Imitation Krabs" Character Layout' |Kurt Dumas Garrett Ho Mark O'Hare Jay Lender Bobs Gannaway Alex Almaguer |- |'"Dying for Pie" Character Layout' |Wendell Washer Sean Dempsey George Goodchild Craig McCracken |- |'Character Design and Clean-Up' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Clean Up Artist' |Kenny Thompkins |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'Digital BG Supervisor' |Andrew Brandou |- |'Digital BG Coordinators' |Eric Stanton |- |'Digital BG Assistants' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams |- |'Supervising Color Stylist' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Key Stylists' |Catherine E. Simmonds Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Sheet Timers' |Julie Murphy Hashiguchi Eddy Houchins |- |'Final Checkers' |Kiersten Hathcock Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |'Cast of "Imitation Krabs" Live Action Sequences' |- |'Director of Photography' |Keith Lowry |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Wendi McNeese |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Machine Room Engineer' |Michael Petak |- |'Post Production Assistant' |Jeff Adams |- |'Avid Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Glenn E. Oyabe, M.P.S.E. Jessa Arruda |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley Mixers' |Brad Brock Diane Greco |- |'Foley Artist' |Monette Becktold Bobby Crew |- |'Track Reading' |Slightly-Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steve Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Otto Ferrene Lynn Hobson Tim Garrity Brad Brock |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hollywood Digital Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Hacienda Post Encore Video |- |'Animation Services' |Toon City Animation, Inc. Colin Baker Levy Gergara |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Warner Stock Film Library |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks to' |Warner Bros. Pictures Twentieth Century Fox Columbia Pictures Eric Coleman Kent Osborne Dreamworks Animation |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |}